Only Human
by Rainbowbondagesocks
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots, The goal is one for every character. Let's take them apart and see how they tick, shall we? First Chapter: Edward. Rated for language, based on the Mangaverse/Brotherhood.


So, this is my first story on Fanfiction and I've decided to make it a collection of drabbles and oneshots based on the characters in the MANGAVERSE.

It's my goal to write a drabble on the thoughts and feelings of almost every single character, if I leave some out it's because either they didn't play a large enough role, (in my opinion) or I just plain dislike them.

Rated for strong language and violent themes. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Probably no pairings?

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I'm not creative enough to create characters as vivid as Hiromu Arakawa's, I just like to screw with them.

Oneshot 1: A Means to an End.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Outside the train window, the world whizzed by in a blur of colours and textures, gradually becoming more barren and monochromatic as the miles fell away. The rumble of the train's passage was somehow comforting to Edward, perched on the uncomfortable wooden seats. He and Al were the only ones in their car, and both of them were silent, pensive, no doubt Al was pondering the events leading up to this moment, just as he was.

It's not like Ed had ever wanted to become a dog of the military, in fact it went against all of his morals and principles as an alchemist. By surrendering all of their research to the military, an alchemist essentially betrayed the idea that alchemy was for the people. State Alchemist's were generally regarded with a combination of contempt and awe, and he was no exception. If his Teacher had impressed anything upon him and Alphonse, it was that human transmutation was taboo for a reason, and that State Alchemists were scum.

Edward scrutinized the silver pocket watch that symbolized his involvement with the military, and his status as a genuine-in-the-flesh State Alchemist. It really was a fine piece of craftsmanship and bore only small nicks and scratches, despite the several times it had been knocked around in Ed's care. Despite its fine quality, he possessed little affection for the physical manifestation of his bondage. Out of habit, he popped the catch on the top of the watch and the front swung open to reveal the watch face and the clumsy engraving on the inside.

" Don't Forget .10"

His guilt and determination materialized into a form that could be carried around in his pocket. What an idiot he was, thinking that such a sentimental gesture would help in the long run. If anything, it made him realize how naïve he had been in those days thinking that such a silly mantra would boost his determination. As if it he needed any more mementos . Seeing Al's unfeeling and empty metal body every day was reminder enough of how he had failed that day. Failed to bring his mother back, failed to protect his brother, failed to honour the rules of alchemy. Failed. Because of his failure, he was determined to set things right and get Al back into his old body, out of the amour he had been trapped in. State Alchemy was a means to this end, and as a dog of the state Ed had gained access to valuable information that could help them on their journey. Anything, if he could just fix his mistakes.

Ed shook his head to rid himself of old memories and closed the lid of the watch, effectively hiding the inscription. To amuse himself, he swung the thing from its chain, watching as it carved circles through the air. There was no use in brooding over past events anymore after all, he and Al had a mission didn't they? To retrieve what they had lost by finding the legendary and elusive Philosopher's Stone. If the stone could return his little brother's body, then he would stop at nothing to attain it, he owed Alphonse that much at least. Ed had lost his arm to save Alphonse, and he would have gladly sacrificed one of his remaining limbs to make things right again, but Al would never have allowed that. It was his fault of course, that Al had ended up in the suit of amour, and he often wondered if he brother blamed him for what happened, he certainly blamed himself. For a moment, Ed considered asking his younger brother the question that had haunted him since the day everything had gone wrong.

'Brother, do you blame me for what happened?'

Fuck it.

Maybe one day he would work up the courage to ask, but now wasn't the time for that. The watch swung to a halt, as Ed's short attention span ran out, the erratic circles ceased and he shoved the offending item into his pocket. Outside, the landscape had changed to desert as the train headed further east, closer to their current lead on the Philosopher's stone. Impatient, Ed fidgeted, growing tired of the monotonous train ride and the hard wood of the seats, he was hungry, he was bored, and this trip was taking far too long.

"Hey Al," Ed began, breaking his brother from his reverie. "How much longer do you think?"

"We should be there soon brother, you can see it in the distance. Look." Al pointed out the window, to a glimmering blur far in the distance.

Ed pressed his nose to the window and squinted, trying to make out the shapes in the heat waves rising from the desert sand. He was able to vaguely make out the shapes of buildings and towers in the distance.

Liore.

The town that held their next lead, there was a whispered rumour that a Philosopher's stone was hiding there. The one thing that might be able to return Al's body. Ed grinned in anticipation, finally the chance they'd been searching for, a lead on the stone. All the aches from the hours spent stationary fell away as Ed's impatience grew. Why couldn't they just be there already?

"Brother, do you think it's really there?" Alphonse inquired, his body clanking dully as he shifted in his seat.

"I hope so Al, I've got a really good feeling about this one."

Whether or not Liore had the answers they were so desperately searching for, it didn't matter, together they would get to the bottom of the truths surrounding the Philosopher's Stone.

In the distance, Liore loomed closer.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

A/N: Okay, so there's the first chapter. It's nice to take the daydreams in my head and write them down, although I think I lose some of the intensity in the transition….GAH. Gotta work on that.

Next chapter goes up tomorrow anyways, I'm either going to do Al, Rose, or Trisha next.

Lemme know what you think.


End file.
